


Break

by largoindminor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M, Suicide, Wincest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain's prophecy fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I posted earlier on [ my tumblr](http://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com). It was stuck in my head after 10x14 and I _had_ to get it out.

Dean looked around the room like he was seeing it for the first time. There wasn’t actually much out of place, if he just avoided looking _there_ , just there, he could fool his mind for a moment.

But the blood seeping into his jeans, and dripping from his bruised knuckles, and the smell, the smell most of all, kept drawing his attention back to that dark red corner. To Sam’s body, awkwardly propped against the wall.

Dean crawled over to him, too dizzy to stand. He reached for Sam, who couldn’t flinch from his touch, not anymore, and smoothed his hair back from his face. The blood from his hands tinged it red and held it in place.

Cain had been right about everything of course. Killing Crowley had been easy, killing demons was what they do _(did)_ , afterall. Sam’s horrified reaction to it only lingered on his face for a few seconds before he wiped it away. 

Killing the angel was harder. Cas had been his friend, once, but he betrayed that friendship, plotting and scheming, and _hiding_ things from him. Once Dean discovered that hidden object, he knew. He knew Cas would have to go. It was bloody and brutal and Sam couldn’t wipe that one away as easily.

Of course it was Sam who brought him out of it in the end. His hazel eyes, filled with tears and fear.

"I’m sorry" was all Sam had said, through it all. 

“Sorry.”

As Dean fought back against Sam’s attempt to disarm him.

"I’m so sorry."

As the blade made contact with the flesh just below Sam’s ribcage.

"I’m s-sorry."

As Sam looked in disbelief at his own hands as the blood he tried to stem flowed through his fingers. 

"I’m sorry De-"

With his last breath, Dean’s name still half hanging.

Dean was aware now, back to himself finally only too late. Cain had promised this would be the end, the truth in those words now painfully clear.  He had done to himself what even decades of torture in Hell couldn’t accomplish. He sat up and pulled Sam into his lap, looking one more time at that perfect face, blurry through stinging eyes, and pressed a soft final kiss to his swollen blood stained lips. Then Dean Winchester finally and irreparably broke.

It  was easier, in the end, than he would have thought. The blade, still burning in his hand, spoke to him with his own voice.

"End it now," it said, and Dean obeyed, lifting it one last time, dragging the ragged edge against his own throat.


End file.
